steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Black Diamond
Appearance Black Diamond’s clothing consists of a raven black jacket, with a dark grey shirt underneath, darkish grey jeans, and basic black combat boots. Her skin is a basic grey while her hair is jet black. She is 5'5" and weighs 170 pounds. Her straight, long, fluffy hair almost reaches her waist. Personality Black Diamond is a very kind, caring, and somewhat hyperactive person. Her personality is hard to compare to that of another gem’s. Black Diamond is resourceful and creative, and is always looking to help. She is known for being exceptionally resilient, and durable. Black Diamond is calm under normal circumstances, but gets super violent, destructive and cruel when she gets angry, which only happens if Pearl says anything insulting, whether it’s directly at her or anyone she’s with at the time. She has been shown to be an excellent tracker. BD is shown to be quite gutsy, and she considers the night the perfect time to sit down and think. BD’s resourcefulness is best used under important moments, such as using a tree branch as a baseball bat or a fishing net as a volleyball net. Abilities Black Diamond can shape-shift, bubble, summon her weapon, fuse with other gems, and can retreat into her gemstone when her physical form has sustained enough damage. She also possesses standard gem traits. Scythe style switch Black Diamond sees herself as the only gem that can actually change the style of her weapon. This lets her use her scythe in a normal state consisting of a single blade, cyclone state which consists of two blades on opposite ends and sides, and dual wield which consists of two ridiculously small scythes (one for each hand) that she mostly uses for grip when her opponent attempts to create a gust of wind to blow her away. Umbrakinesis Although this is a rarely used ability, Black Diamond can harness the darkness (shadows if used during the day) of the area around her to either defend herself and others with a shadow wall, trap her enemies with shadow vines or boost her weapons strength with shadow blade. This ability might be the reason for the chaotic relationship with Pearl. Gem Mimicry This is her rarely used ability, seeing as she only uses it when the situation demands it. She has to maintain contact with a gem for 5 seconds in order to activate the first effect of this ability, which is using the target gem's weapon 3 times (as in she can only summon it 3 times). This ability has it's limitations, seeing as she can't use the weapons of fusion gems or gems with weapons that require a lot of strength, like Sugilite's wrecking ball like weapon. Using weapons that are too heavy for her will make her a "sitting duck" so to speak, since they would greatly limit her mobility. Relationships Pearl Black Diamond’s relationship with Pearl is pretty much chaotic, they cannot go 1 minute without somehow getting into an argument, if not a full scale fight. The reason to this is Pearl always giving a hateful glare at Black Diamond the first time they got within 10 feet of each other while they were facing one another. Amethyst Black Diamond sees Amethyst as a good friend and wonders how she can even stand to be near Pearl. Despite this being the only quirk in the relationship, they are very close and often lye back and rest every once in a while. Garnet Black Diamond and Garnet are considerably close friends, occasionally doing missions on their own, which can show they have a very high level of trust. Steven Surprisingly, Black Diamond’s relationship with Steven is seen as a very positive “big sister little brother” kind of connection. They spend most of their time together getting doughnuts or going to the arcade. Blue Howlite Black Diamond and Blue Howlite’s relationship is easily described as “near perfect”. They see each other as sisters, even though they are just friends. Aegirine It can be easily assumed that BD and Aegirine are in a romantic relationship, though it's not mentioned for how long. It's possible they are able to fuse into an extremely powerful Fusion Gem capable of high caliber destruction. They seem to be pretty happy together. Trivia * Black Diamond’s Appearance makes her look like a “bad girl” or a “criminal” at first glance. * Her gemstone has a Marquise cut. * Despite her age being unknown, she says that she is in quadruple digits, which means that she’s between 1,000 and 9,999 years old. * Her favorite color, ironically, is white. * Black Diamond and Pearl’s animosity is derived of the Darkness vs Light scenario. ** This is due to Pearl having Photokinesis, which is control over light, and Black Diamond having Umbrakinesis, which is control over darkness. ** A more in depth reason is revealed in Memories of Homeworld. * Her bang is always covering her left eye, regardless of the direction she's facing. * Her fighting style usually includes using her scythe as leverage for jumping high enough to slam the blade into her opponent's body. ** This is the first move she uses when fighting a monster. * Her hair turns light gray ONLY during sunny days when she is exposed to enough light. * Once she's angered enough, her voice becomes similar to that of Maka Albarn's from the Soul Eater English dub, only louder. ** Her normal voice sound's similar to that of Patty Thompson, only more mature. * Her gem was originally gonna be an upside down pentagon shape. * Her nickname depends on who's referring to her. ** Amethyst calls her Blackie, Steven calls her BD, Pearl calls her The Wondering Gem (when BD isn't around), and Garnet calls her Night Gem or NG for short. ** Meanwhile, Blue Howlite refers to her as Darky, in relation to BD's Umbrakinesis. * It is reveled in Beach City (TWG Episode 1), that she has a weak spot on the back of her neck that when hit with enough force, makes her fall asleep. * The nickname "Gem Reaper" is an association to black being seen as the color of death and her scythe being used to "kill" gems. * It is revealed in Ice and Darkness that she has a pocket dimension inside her jacket. * In Memories of Homeworld, it is revealed that Black Diamond hates the injectors and being compared to the other Diamonds. Category:Akiotheddth's Content Category:TWG Characters Category:Akiotheddh's Characters